Sweet As Chocolate, Sour As Lemons
by TranquillyChaotic
Summary: hahahaha:D, sakusasu romance. sakura is an ignored rebel, ino is a preppy b****, sasuke is a hottie!:D, naruto added later , sai is...cold...SakuxSasu...dont u luv 'em?
1. Chapter 1

**ME: **sorry, if yall r waiting 4 my other story… im kind of impatient, so I get tired of things easily. If yall want me to finish the other story, just kinda tell me to. Thnx :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own naruto…or any other show….i kind of wish I did though…

Oh. My. Giddy lord. When am I ever going to get lucky? It's like that bad-luck fairy godmother is watching over me. Wait, Cinderella stole my luck! She is one sneaky, sneaky chick. Okay, so she had to clean the damn house for years and years before her life turned around. But, whatever, that's just because she was too stupid to run away. I mean, I would have.

Like in this life, I most definitely would've. But right now, I don't have to keys for my jail cell. I'm still trying pretty hard to get Lassie to bring me the keys. Just kidding. As if. I'm not that much of a damsel in distress. More like a depressed-but-happy chick with a pretty screwed-up life…in distress. I really wonder when things will turn around for me, and when Cinderella will finally be generous enough to hand her luck over. Come on, she doesn't need it anymore. She has the man, the rats, the fairy godmother, the happiness, the magic pumpkin, and the crown. When am I going to get that? The happiness, I mean, not the crown. Actually…the man too. But, when am_ I _going to get my happy ending?

"Are you freaking KIDDING ME???!!!" I screamed.

The world basically stopped. Like I had the power to stop time. Everyone just STOPPED. Stopped running, stopped gossiping, stopped blackmailing, whatever. Just stopped. Everyone, except for…HER. A complete stranger. Actually, my ex-best friend. I mean, I totally wish I could just rewind the world and turn back time and make her a stranger. Like that song. _If I could turn back time, if I could find a wa-yay…and then what-a-what-what._ It's a pretty old song. This is totally her fault. Ino. Pretty ugly name, right? Yeah. Matches her personality! And…oh, my god. HIM. HE is SMOKING, as in gorgyyy-ous! Well, he looks hot, but his fake innocence kind of downgrades him to a CUTE. Also, he's hit on me a few times. But, whatever. He's so oblivious. He's always supporting her when…Hello-ooo? She's the one who's wrong!

Ino. The reigning queen of Konoha High. It's private, and it's huge. Also, she's only a sophomore. She rules over the whole school. And, I am seriously not joking about the 'ruling' part. I mean, if you see her in the middle school, you can basically see the kids bowing down for her when she passes. It's pretty retarded.

Seriously, you'd think that kids these days would have a mind of their own. I mean, my dad, always goes around saying_ "Those kids, they all have a mind of their own these days. You tell them one thing, and they forget it by the next second."_

But, I guess it's easy to see why everyone respects her as opposed to me. She has good grades, she's athletic, and I guess she is kind of pretty. In a twisted, cynical way. She only gets good grades because she cheats off of nerds, she's athletic because she has her own personal trainer, and she's pretty because she had liposuction. Hah. Kidding. Plus, she gets all this makeup shipped in. Designer makeup. _Designer _makeup. I mean, come on. Designer clothes, I can understand. But, designer makeup? It's so cool, it's stupid. She gets to school in a limo, and her dog is so pampered, it has its own private jet. Well, a model-slash-toy-slash-push the buttons and you can steer. But, you get the point. We used to be best friends when I first came here, because, I don't know, I seemed rich, or something. But, she ditched me when she found out that I was poor and has been bullying me ever since. I don't get why. I never did anything to her. Never. Ever. In . My. Life. But, she still bothers me.

Now, people don't support me because I look scarier. They've all accused me of what she does because I look more…I dunno…skanky…and punky. I have this wavy bubblegum pink hair, and everyone thinks it's dyed. I always wear nice clothes, but because of my less-than-designer clothes and my anger management problems and…-oh yeah-my kick-ass bitch attitude, they like her better.

Now that she's walking towards me, I'm starting to realize that she looks kind of constipated. That's probably because she's wearing go-go boots, or whatever those creepy white hikers are. They might be stylish in Milan or Bulgaria or wherever the hell she got them hikers. But, to me, they look like someone got Saran Wrap, spray-painted them white, wrapped them around her feet, and added some, like, 6-inch heels to the combo. Um, hello painful? But, I guess it's stylish to have white sticks attached to your feet in white-a-go-go land. Oh gosh, she looks even creepier than usual. Whoa, she's wearing green eyeliner. It looks good on some people, but DEFINITELY NOT on her.

"Hello? Sakura?" Ino says, waking me from me zone-out.

"Yeah, what?"

"What what? What's with the scream?" She asks, with this I-didn't-do-anything-and-am-asking-why-even-though-I-know fake innocent look. Yeah, I know, I read people real well. Like a psychiatrist, which I definitely don't want to be.

"Are you joking me? You put this crap in my locker, and you want to act like you had no idea, even though you glanced at me every…What? 40 seconds? Just to make sure I noticed the words spray-painted all over this once-red door? Well, honey, that might work with your 'rents, which is probably why your limo has TV, but there is no way that I am going to believe that you had nothing to do with this." I pretty much screamed. There was no way that I said that quietly.

But by now, I seriously didn't care, and I was PISSED! As if I didn't realize it was her, like, off-the-bat. Yeah, other people hate me too. No idea why. But, she HATE hates me. Like she would rather be friends with Mucus Max; than with me. Mucus Max is just a nickname. Max Okinashita is the most disgusting guy in the world. If you ever see him, and you're wearing a skirt, you have to walk around with your hands on your butt. Seriously, he will try to FLIP your skirt! That's okay for kindergarten, but it's pretty freaky for a sophomore. Also, he'll get snot all over it, and you'll want to take it off so bad, that you'd walk around in your underwear for the rest of the day. THAT snotty. Not as in bratty, snotty, but mucus snotty.

"That's so horrible! You're going to pin this on me," she whined. Totally fake. Too bad that only the flies and I could notice, "aren't you, you baby? You're probably just trying to get attention, because you're bored of being 'silence-treated' by me, right?" _Gasp!_ Hah! She thinks that she just uncovered a deep and dark secret. As if I didn't know it was her. So stupid. Not even a good enough actor for me to feel sorry for her…bitchiness. If that's even a word.

"First of all, YOUR FACE is horrible! Secondly, as if. As if I didn't know that you were doing the 'silence-treatment' thing. As if. There is no way that I'm stupid enough to not realize. Besides, I DON'T want to talk to those bratty princesses. They're all just a bunch of freaking suck-ups who just want to please you."

I saw her wince. And, immediately, I felt bad. That's right. I'm that sensitive. I AM a drama queen. I just don't show it.

"Whatever, you punk." Stated a distinctly male voice.

Oh my god. This guy seriously needs an ass-whupping. He thinks he's so freaking cool? I'm so going to show him who's boss one of these daysBreathe in. Breathe out. That guy is lucky I take yoga.

"You know what, Sai? You should just run back to Little Miss Princess over there, and ask her if you can stop kissing her ass, 'cause let me tell you, you have been attached to that THANG for waaaayyyy to long!" I said, smirking. No wonder all those villains choose to be bad guys. Because that felt good. Real good.

His face turned purple, and 'Little Miss Princess' didn't look so good either. Wow. I am going to have to visit my anger management instructor more often. His instructions don't really work. I also need to learn how to listen.

That's right, walk away. Back to that sewer you live in. Ooooh, diss! There is no way that I can say that aloud now. She has walked away. Away, away, away. I should make a spell to keep those witchy-bitchies at a safe distance. From me. Not me from them.

_Brrrinnnggg! Brrrinnnggg!_ Ohmigosh! I'm going to be late for gym!

I hummed, dancing in the gym. I love spring. Nobody would even be watching. So what if they think I'm crazy. If they looked, Laurie would probably get her parents to hire gunmen to shoot him or her down.

I was still twirling, when I turned one last time and saw Ino. She walked into the gym with the light glinting off of her super-glossed blonde hair (**dumb blondes! No offense to those out there, this only applies to Ino :D**), laughing and twirling. Like in a film. If you want to practice happiness, just go enter drama. Everyone looked at her. She was wearing a belly shirt and these really short shorts. Ugh. Cheerleader. Not that I have anything against cheerleaders. But, most are complete princesses and brats. Like Ino. She is such a bratty princess. I just stood there glaring at her while everyone lined up. I hate her so much. I just stood there, for about a minute. The Coach, Jiraiya, just stayed to the side, so he wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire.

"Ahem." Jiraiya clears his throat. He is a very perverted, white-haired freak. A very very perverted freak.

When I didn't seem to get the gist, he cleared his throat again. This time louder, " AHEM!" It doesn't even sound like a cough anymore.

Annoyed, I turn to him and give him my Death Daggers, "What?"

"Well, um, it's time for gym. We need to choose our spring sports." Jiraiya says, "There are track and field, softball, lacrosse, and _cheerleading_." Coach says, his lips turning up at the corners. Pervert.

"Just sign up over here." Jiraiya gestures towards a blank sheet of paper.

All of the girls started towards the cheerleading sheet.

"Oh, by the way, there aren't enough girls who signed up for other sports; everyone is trying out for cheerleading. Sorry." He must have noticed the look of shock on my face, because he smirked.

Then, he says, "Even the ones who DON'T want do cheerleading. Is that okay with everyone?"

The boys all cheer. Holy Mary, Mother of Jesus. I will personally shoot every one of these idiots down, including the Coach. And then I will willingly run to jail and turn myself in, so that I never have to be a cheerleader. I am not even kidding. But, I don't even own a gun. Plus, the principal will hunt me down for shooting his precious daughter, Ino. Oh right, did I forget to say that? She's the principal's daughter. If anyone messes with her –me- he will expel me or send me to detention. But, every time she sticks a rat in my locker or something, she just gets a warning. Plus, she gets all A's because the principal pays the kids in our grade to do her assignments for her. Bitch.

"Well, everyone. Today, we'll just be warming up and practicing routines. Tomorrow we'll be starting our tryouts. So, everyone try their best!" the Coach says, pumped. He probably just wants to see a whole bunch of girls in skirts. He is SUCH a pervert.

"Hey, kittycat. Is this…uh, Jane Patricks High School?" This guy said, his arms crossed, reading a sheet of paper. He has REALLY broad shoulders. Like Atlas'. You know, that guy who holds up the world? He was wearing this hat, and it's shadow covered his eyes, but I could see his mischievious grin.

"Yeah, this is. But, you should just back off, you creep. I am not your kittycat." I protested. What's with this guy? Is he some skirt-chaser, or something? I stepped up closer.

"Anyway, who the hell are you? And why are you at this school anyway? Are you ditching or something?" I asked, kind of bothered. I hate these types of kids who just skip because they feel that it's kind of boring. Their parents had to work pretty hard to make the money that got them into this school.

His grin widened even more, "That's a lot of questions, kittycat. But, I think you'll find out soon enough." Then, the guy took off his hat and bowed. It gave me a chance to take a glimpse of his eyes. They were this beautiful sea-green with little flecks of gold. But, they glinted turquoise in the sunset. His eyes were just like a pair of irreplaceable gems. They looked kind of familiar. His eyelashes curled delicately over his eyelashes. Giving him a very, very hot look. His eyes were smoldering, like a fire, but a blue fire, that burns into your soul. And his hair! Jet black, soooo hotttt!

As I turned around to walk back to the building, I thought about his eyes. I remembered that my father, when he was still alive, had taken me to a Tiffany's once, and I had seen that same exact, beautiful color on a pair of turquoise earrings. They were going to be my birthday present, but the store was robbed, and my father was shot. I could feel my eyes tearing up. No. Not now. I glanced up at the sun, and opened my eyes, letting the heat dry my tears, and temporarily blinding myself, as I stumbled back into the building.

"Everyone, get warmed up. Tryouts are going to start pretty soon!" crooned Ino. Prancing around in a sports bra and these TINY shorts; I swear, if it was a skirt and she bent over, the coach would be dancing with delight.

_Reeee!!! REEE!!!_ The coach blew his whistle.

"Everyone, line up. The tryouts are about to start. Now, eve-,"Jiraiya is cut off when a wheezing sound on the old and broken intercom is heard.

"Ahem. Excuse me. I would like to announce that a transfer student is joining us, for the remainder of the year. Will you please welcome him to our school? He will be entering the gymnasium shortly. Bzzzz." Ino's dad said. His voice was the same, whiny voice as Ino's, but deeper.

We waited a while and pretty soon the doors were slung open as a tall, broad-shouldered, familiar-looking HOT guy walked in. He walked up to us, took his hat off, looked at me, grinned, and said, "Hey, kittycat. What's up?"

**NOTE: **its kind of obvious who will end up together, and who will end up as fan girl, but whatever:D please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: **Hi, Pretzel! Sorry this took so long to come out, I have like 2 other stories, and tons of projects. Anyway, yeah. Pretzel, you shouldn't waste paper, its bad for the trees.

**DICLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. But I wish that I owned sasuke! He is HOT:D

Oh. My. God. Holy. Jesus. Is this guy a stalker? I just about died when I was out there. Actually, I fainted, which is pretty close. And not only that; this hot guy, HG, volunteered to carry me there.

I woke up after a while, and the nurse told me, "A very nice young man carried you here. He seemed rather fetching. If I were you, I would definitely go after him, he is really quite dashing," in her British accent. Shizune, you have got it way wrong. This guy may be 'rather fetching' and 'quite dashing', but he is DEFINITELY a playboy. Hell to the yeah. I hate those types of guys. They think they're everything. New flash! THEY'RE NOT.

"Ugh!" I say. I jump off of the nurse's bed and walk through the door. _Bam! _I crash into something.

"Ouch!" I open my eyes and look down. I am lying on a guy. And he is smirking at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask, irritated.

"You're the one that's lying on me. What, did you want to feel my abs or something?" He says.

"Stop flattering yourself," I say, "But, what is this, six-pack, eight-pack? That's pretty fierce." I say. Whoa. Did I say that out loud? Great, now he's looking at me like I'm a freak.

"I'm not a freak." I say, confidently.

"Are you sure?" He says, his eyebrows raised. Oh no, he did not.

"Um, kittykat, you know, you are still sitting on me, right now. And it is kind of turning me on."

"Oh my god! YOU PERVERT!" I scream.

"What is going on here?" says Itachi. Oh my god. He looks at me. And him. Me on him. Oh god.

"Hey Itachi."says HG. What the hell? They know each other? Itachi walks away.

"How do you know him, you stalker-man?" I ask.

"He's my brother."

"What?! He's my boyfriend." I say. This pervert is my bf's brother? I am getting a migraine.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go explain to my boyfriend." I say, running. Dashing from the site. My hair flying, along with my skirt. Oh my god. Hold down my skirt.

"Hey!" Hinata yells, after me. "Our band is playing! You know, the song that you wrote."

"Okay, let's go. We're playing during lunch." I say. Let's run. Run like the wind!

We set up, and everyone looks up at us expectantly. We make a sign that means 'wait'. And go to change into our costumes.

I put on this really nice black miniskirt on, my tall black heels, and my white leopard shirt.

Hinata put on the same black miniskirt and her violet bleeding butterflies shirt, that she got from Hot Topic. I swear, I love that shirt. I will steal it one day.

"Hey, Tenten!" We yell, "Get dressed!"

"In that? What, are we prostitutes now?" She asks, cocking her eyebrow.

"We got you a longer version of this skirt." I say, impatiently, motioning for her to hurry up.

Tenten runs to the skirt, puts it on, and just to be safe, adds some shorts. Then, she grabs her favorite blue shirt that says 'kiss my ass, mother'.

"Tenten, you will scare the boys away." Hinata says, "Look, theres that cute blonde kid, with the really freaky orange shirts. You know, orange goes really good with violet."

"Ugh. That kid is a freak." Tenten says, "Your cousin, you know-that hot guy with the same violet eyes? He is HOT! Smoking!"

"Um, guys. I think that they're ALL freaks." I say. They are. Naruto is REALLY freaky. I mean, he is totally obsessed with ramen. And Neji, he's just…wow, but yeah, he is hot. And Naruto's cute. Kiba is okay. Especially since I love his dog. But, he's hit on me twice in like, the last…5 days. I am hot, not to brag or anything, but, wow. He is a…skirt-chaser.

"Uh, Sakura? Hello? Earth to Sakura. Are you thinking about Itachi again? He is SOOO hot…Sorry." Hinata says, when I glare at her. My Death Daggers really kill.

"Okay, ya'll! Let's go play!" I yell.

"YEAH!" They yell in unison.

_**HG's POV (Point of view)**_

"Okay, ya'll! Let's go play!" I've heard that voice before. Oh, right. That cute little kittycat. She smelled like cherry blossoms.

Whoa. What's that music? I'll just go check it out. I love this school. The girls are so hot. Except for that freak girl, Ino something. That girl is like…half-naked. Which is really hot. But the part when she licked my biceps and my abs, not so much.

_**End of HG's POV**_

_I was riding shotgun, with my hair undone,_

_In the front seat of his car,_

_He had a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,_

_The other on my hea—art_

_I look around, turn the radio down._

_He says, "Baby, is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking, how we don't have a song,_

_And he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneaking out late, _

_Tapping on your window,_

_When you're on the phone, and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh. _

_The first date, man I didn't kiss her,_

_And I should have,_

_And when I got home, _

_For I said amen,_

_Asking god if he could play it again_

…………_(on and on and on)_

I sigh. That was awesome! I look off to the side for Itachi. He's making out with…Ino! Oh my god. Am I crying? Dammit.

**NOTE: **Hey, dudes! R&R plz, or I'll feel stupid! 


End file.
